Fix You
by MayySully
Summary: This is the sequel to the book Skinny Love. If you haven't read the first book please do. I hope you all enjoy the second book to this series. Love you guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**If you want follow me on instagram my screen name is **_

_**KISS_MY_FALALALA**_

_**It might not be in all caps and no I do not have a profile pic.**_

Today was officially my sixteenth birthday and I was so excited. Axcel and my little sister went to hang out with their friends for the night.

I got up and dressed in a black dress, black pumps, red hat, black earrings, a chocker, and my hair was curled.

The thing that seperated me from my parents and my siblings was that I loved to add a lot of color to my outfits. It's not that I didn't like wearing black, I just love some color to it.

I went downstairs and drank a bloody smoothie when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find my awesome friends Jake and Breann with gifts in their hands.

We all pilled into the car and they gave me my presents. I opened my gift from Bree to find an amazing pair of red pumps. They were so adorable and I couldn't wait to wear them.

I opened Jake to find some black overalls and a midnight blue tube top to go underneath it.

"So where are we going anyways?" I smiled at Jake's smugness and Bree's annoyed expression.

"We my friend are going to the tattoo parlor."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Not if she doesn't want to Jake, and honestly where would you put a new tattoo? Your whole body is pretty much covered in them."

I laughed, "She has a point. But I think this would be a good idea. I mean, your only going to live once. Might as well make the most of it."

Jake laughed along with me and smirked.

"See she thinks it's a good idea. Bree, you know you love all of _this_." he said pointing to himself."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Ya because everybody just loves all of..._that_."

I swear to goth they are the most disgustingly adorable couple I had ever met. Before they could continue their playful arguement we were already pulling into the tattoo shop.

We all got out and started to look at all of the tattoos. I spotted this really cool bird tattoo and decided I wanted to get it on my side.

Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to find this really cute guy with the most amazing pair of eyes I had ever seen. One was blue and the other was green.

I smiled at him, "Hi."

"Well hello. Are you planning on getting that one?"

"Yep. Do you work here?"

The guy smiled and held his hand out for me to shake, "Yes. My name is Jagger Maxwell at your service."

I shook his hand and smiled back.

"Willow Sterling, your customer."

He laughed at me, "Follow me and we'll get started."

I followed and while he started to get his machine ready I unzipped my dress and pulled it down just to where he could put it on my side. I grabbed the towel to cover up my bra.

When I turned around the guy was staring at me like he had never seen a girl in a bra before. I mean Jagger was a tattoo artist for crying out loud.

I sat down and he rubbed some ointment on my skin to get it ready for the tattoo. I decided to make conversation to make this less awkward for us.

"So...how are you?"

Jagger laughed and started to do the tattoo, "I'm wounderful how are you?"

"Well considering this hurts like all get out, I'm actually doing pretty good."

He laughed again, "So how old are you anyways? I know you aren't eighteen, but I'm willing to make an exception for you."

"I turned sixteen today. So this is my birthday present from my friends I came in with."

Jagger chuckled, "Well happy birthday. I'm eighteen by the way, in case you were woundering."

I laughed at him.

"Well maybe I was curious and maybe I wasn't. You'll never know."

We went on and on talking to each other when he finially got finished with the tattoo and let me get up to look at it.

"It looks amazing thank you so much."

He smirked at me, "Well now you owe me a favor since I gave you an amazing tattoo."

"Oh so what can I do for you to make up for the awesome tattoo?"

Jagger grabbed some gauze and layed it over my side. When it felt like electricity ran through my skin.

"You can go out on a date with me tomorrow night."

I smiled at him and fixed my dress.

"Yes that will be nice I'll see you then." 

Jagger smiled at me, "Until then."

Little than I knew I was going to have a shock of the life time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Ok everyone have some bad news. My computer hates me and it shuts off for no reason. I was in the middle of writing a chapter earlier and the thing just shut off. Then of course, my charger doesn't want to charge my computer half the time. **_

_**If I do not update one day it's either I'm busy with school work, I'm grounded, I'm sick, or my computer just doesn't want to work.**_

_**ImmortalLover: Thank you for so much of your support. I really appreciate it with all my heart. What I don't understand is what you meant by, in your review, 'Follow the VK point of view'. **_

_**Sammysam13: Thank you also for so much of your support you have been so far the funniest reviewer I had ever had since joining fanfiction. Love you. Also if you can private message me asap that would be awesome. :) Also Jagger does still has the clubbing business but I don't know if I'm going to add it in this chapter or the next one.**_

_**princesscherryvampire: I see that you followed me on instagram lol. I followed you back but for some reason it said requested so idk. Also if you have any ideas for any upcoming chapters, things you want to read, let me know. I appreciate all forms of reviews.**_

_**Squirtle-Chan: For some reason I always have the hardes time spelling the first word of your screen name, so if I misspell it I'm really sorry. Also if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters let me know!**_

_****Also if you haven't watched the movie Divergent you need to! It was the most amazing and spot movies I had ever watched. We went to go watch it yesterday for my very late birthday present. :) Love you guys please continue with ideas and thoughts.**_

Chapter 2

I arrived home to meet two very ticked off parents. You know crap is about to get real when your parents are practically ready for you as soon as you open the front door.

"Hey mom...daddy...how are you?" I asked nervously.

My mom slammed down her phone onto the counter.

"Don't give us that bull crap, Willow. I want to know where you were right this minute."

"I went out to hang with Jake and Breann. Why are you making such a big deal out of me going somewhere? You let Axcel and Elizabeth go out all of the time."

My dad let out a aggrivated sigh, "What we let your siblings do is none of your concern. You should of told us you were going somewhere instead of disappearing like that."

My mom gave me a hug and she hit where I got my tattoo done. I jerked back and I knew I was dead now.

"Willow, whats wrong with your side? Did you hurt yourself or something?" My mom asked worried.

'Think of an excuse fast', I thought to myself.

Before I could my dad had this furious look on his face.

"You didn't."

My mom got even more confused, "What didn't she do Alexander?"

"You did not go out and get a tattoo."

I just stood there and soon I had two ticked off parents staring at me.

"Mom, dad, you two got tattoos when you were my age. I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal out of it."

My dad slammed his fast on the cabinet.

"What we did when we were younger does not have anything to do with what's going on now. You are so much in trouble you won't see outside for a while unless you are looking outside a window. Who did your tattoo anyways?! They had to know it's illegal to give a minor a tattoo without the parents consent!"

I rolled my eyes, "His name is Jagger Maxwell. Are you happy now?!"

Both of my parents just looked at me like I had grown two heads and my mom looked like she was on the verge of crying.

Finially I decided to break the silence, "What is there something wrong with Jagger? Do you three know each other?"

My mom sighed heavily.

"Alexander we have to tell her. It's for her own protection and this family's."

My parents led me into the drawing room and sat me down on the couch.

My dad was the first one to speak.

"When you were a baby our two families fought until Jagger claimed you. It's when a vampire has a emotional tie to your soul. On the claimed vampire's sixteen birthday they either accept the claim or deny it. If you deny it you will move on with your life as nothing ever happened, but Jagger will always love you."

'Holy...GOTHCAKES!' I screamed silently in my head.

I took a deep breath in and out.

"What will it mean for me if I accept the claim?"

My mom looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I'm not saying mom that I will, but I mean doesn't he deserve a chance to prove if he really loves me?"

My dad sighed heavily, "It's your choice Willow in the end. ALl me and your mother can do is support you in any way you need us to."

I decided now was a good time to tell them about the date.

"Well he asked me yesterday if I wanted to go out on a date with him tomorrow night."

That night my parents said I could go as long it was at the Crypt, which turns out to be his.

I went to sleep that night very excited at the thought of the date and I prayed that Jagger proved himself so I didn't just defy my parents for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Bad news. My computer still hates me and deleted my chapter 3. You can imagine that I would be so ticked. And I was. Trust me there is now a broken alarm clock...**_

_**Anyways I'm not doing shout outs on this chapter since I forgot what I wrote on the deleted one. **_

_**Anyways there will be three parts to the date. LOL I know. You all love me hehehe.**_

Chapter 3~Part 1

To say I was nervous was an understatement. Today was the day that I was going on my very first date with Jagger.

My dad decided to drive me to the club and drop me off in the front. I was very relieved that he wasn't going to get out and walk me to the door.

I got dressed in a midnight blue shirt that had a black bow running across it, some black leather pants, I had my redish hair curled in the back, midnight blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and finially midnight blue pumps.

My mom walked into my bedroom with a smile on her face.

"You look so beautiful, Willow. I remember when I was getting ready for my first date with your father. It was the best night of my life. I just want you to take care of yourself tonight and if Jagger does anything to make you mad or make you uncomfortable, call us and we will pick you up."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes mom. Anyways you never told me how you and dad met in the first place."

We both sat down on the bed and mom smiled.

"Well your father had just moved in this very house and I was curious if he was a vampire. I was a mortal at the time so I had the bright idea to get your Aunt Becky to drive me to the house and help me sneak in. Of course your father caught me and the next night invited me to go on a date with him. Your father then fell madly in love with him."

I laughed at her dreamy expression, "So that's when you and dad finially did it and had Axcel and I."

My mom smacked me with my pillow and we both started laughing uncontrollably. We finially stopped laughing and I fixed my makeup and my hair.

My dad came in with a confused expression.

"What's going on?"

Thats when we both lost it again and started laughing again. My dad broke out into a smile.

"Well we need to get going if you don't want to be late."

I rolled off my bed and put on my shoes and my dad and I were off. Half way through the trip I got so nervous that I thought I might throw up.

Finially we pulled up into the club drive way and thats when the nerves finially hit home. My dad kissed me on my forehead and now was the time to face the music.

I stood in line for what seemed like forever when I finially made it to the bouncer. The guy stamped some weird symbol onto my hand that almost looked like a fang and a bat wing.

I walked in and was totally amazed. The whole club was a goth's best nightmare and I was excited to start this date.

The whole dance floor was crowded with people and so was the bar. A lot of kids look like they are what you would find in a Sears catalog. It was almost fascinating the way the dressed and acted.

My siblings and I are homeschooled and aren't allowed to leave the mansion unsuprivised, so the fact they let me out of the house by myself was a shocker.

I walked to the bar and got myself a coke when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw the man I was just looking for, Jagger.

"Hey, I was looking for you." 

Jagger smiled at me, "Same. So how do you like my club?"

I was shocked. I didn't think at the age of eighteen that you could own a club.

"I love it! It's a goth's best nightmare. How do you have a club though when your only eighteen years old anyways?"

There was a nervous glint in his eyes at my question about the club.

"How about we go talk about this in my office. Is that alright?"

I nodded my head and he led me to his office.

"Your parents have told you about how your claimed haven't they?"

I suddenly got nervous, "Yes. What I don't understand is how they know you when your only eighteen. Please, don't lie to me either. If you want us or anything to work you have to tell me the truth. No lies."

We both sat down on the couch and he took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"In vampire years, as you know, we all age very slowly. What seems like ten years to a mortal is one year for a vampire. I am eighteen years old, I promise. When a vampire claims another then they stop aging completly until their mate turns sixteen."

I nodded my head and swollowed a lump in my throat.

"What I don't understand is how you and my parents know each other."

Jagger sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"When your father was sixteen he was set to do the covenent cermony with my sister Luna. Your father ran away on the day of the covenvent cermony and ran to this very town. My sister and I were very angry at your father so we followed him here and made him and your mother's life a living hell. My little brother came to this town, but your father brought him back to us. I let it go, what happened with the cermony and everything but my sister didn't. When she learned that I claimed you, she took it out on your mother. She stabbed her when she was pregnant with Elizabeth and tried to kill you. I knew what I had to do...so in order to save you and your family...I killed her."

I was shocked and some what felt bad for him. He didn't want to kill his sister but in order to protect the one he loves, he did it.

Without thinking about it I leaned over and gave him a hug. He seemed to become tense but finially hugged me back.

When we pulled apart I realized how close we were and before I really thought it over I leaned over and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Sammysam13 just made a light bulb go off in my head so before I lose it here we go.**_

Chapter 2 Part 2

Recap: _"When we pulled apart I realized how close we were and before I really thought it over I leaned over and kissed him."_

Right in the middle of our kiss the office door was thrown open and there stood a girl with purple hair looking ticked.

"Jagger what are you doing with her?! I'm you girlfriend, not her so you better have a good explanation!"

I looked at Jagger in shock but I was met with a very mad expression on his face.

Some tears sprang out of my eyes, "I'm going home. Thank you so much for playing me like a harp."

Before I walked out the door for good I stopped and looked at the girl.

"Make him pay for using us."

She smirked and stepped aside so I could leave. I stormed out of the club and started to walk home, not even bothering calling my parents.

Suddenly Jagger popped up beside me with a pleading look.

"Look she is not my girlfriend, I swear. We got together a couple of months ago and she has never gotten over it. I would never hurt you like that Willow, you ahve to believe me."

I rolled my eyes, "You really know how to pick them don't you?"

Jagger laughed at me, "Ya I guess I do. I mean I'm dating you aren't I?"

I was shocked. Jagger had just said he was dating me. Oh, now it was time for me to make him uncomfortable.

"Who said we were dating mister?"

He stuttered for a few seconds which made me bust out in giggles.

"You know I don't remember you even asking me if to be your girlfriend anways."

Jagger smirked, "Well you, Willow Sterling, officially become my girlfriend. Only if you want to that is."

I decided to keep him waiting and soon we were outside the mansion. I started to open the front door, but Jagger grabbed my arm.

"You never answered my question."

I smirked and leaned up and pressed a kiss up to his lips.

"Yes."

We kissed one more time before I finially watched him walk down the street and into the night.

When I walked into the mansion I met two very ticked off vampire parents who looked like they might just rip someone's throats out.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok everyone I am really sorry for not updating for so long. Monday night I got sick with the stomach bug and am still battling it. Please, if I do not update the next day understand I might be sick, busy, need a break, or have to do a school project.**_

_**I love you all so much for all of your support through writing this series. I am so appreciative of all of you readers out there. I know I am not the best writer, but thanks for supporting me. **_

_**One more thing, I want to start a youtube account where I sing but I don't know how to upload a video or even make a channel. If you happen to know how to do it please leave a comment.**_

Chapter 5

I closed the door and prayed to goth that this wouldn't as badly as I was thinking inside my head.

My dad growled at me which made me widen my eyes and realized that yes this was going to end badly.

"What were you doing on that porch young lady?"

I gulped, "Um...I said goodnight?"

My answer came out more of a question and my mom looked excited and happy. I looked at her confusedly and then realized that she was happy that I had a good time.

My dad rolled his eyes at me and then growled.

"Do you really take me for an idiot? I want you to you tell me the truth Willow. What were you doing out on that porch?"

I sighed and realized now would be a good time to just come clean. When I started to tell my dad my mom cut me off.

"Sweetheart, what does it matter? Willow is home safe now so it doesn't really matter."

My dad sighed in annoyance, but finially walked up the creaky stairs into their bedroom.

My mom smiled at me and pointed towards the stairs and realized she was going to interigate me on how the date went and what happened.

As soon as I walked into my bedroom my mom shut the door behind me.

"You, my dear, are going to tell me what happened on that date."

I sighed but started go grin stupidly.

"Well we went on the date and it went pretty good. He walked me home and at the door he asked me to be his girlfriend. I of course said yes, and then he kissed me at the door and then I came in. The end."

My mom squealed and started to jump up and down on my bed. I swear she was acting like she was the one who had their very first kiss.

I laughed at my mom's antic's and sat down on the bed.

"Mom, do you think I am making the right decision dating Jagger?"

My mom stopped jumping and sat down next to me.

"Well sweetie, you are my daughter and I think you need to follow your heart on this one. Your father and I just want whats best for you and if he is what makes you feel better then I say you date him."

I sighed and layed down across the bed.

"Well dad is going to flip the boat when he finds out."

Mom laughed at me and layed down down next to me. We both sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So...did you two french kiss or did you kiss regularly?"

With that I busted out into laugher and we laughed until the morning.


End file.
